NEJIHINA post War AU Fic (Scattered Flowers, Hazy Moon)
by xsakura-shinigamix
Summary: In this AU, Neji survived the Great Ninja War and a few years later, the Hyuga family decides that Neji and Hinata must get married to get a new heir, which was what families usually did back in the day, so incest didn't really matter.


It has been 3 years now since the 4th Ninja World War was over and peace reined over the five great nations once again. The strong shinobi alliance forces were kept ever since. There were no more conflicts between nations, nor unnecessary bloodsheds.  
>Konoha was fully rebuilt after everyone had returned home. Even Sasuke Uchiha, who was once a rogue ninja, had found his way back to his village.<br>As time passed by, everyone had grown up and most of the young ninja and kunoichi had already gotten married. Naruto had also become the Hokage.

She was uncertain of her feelings after she heard that her first love would be getting married to another woman. It was something to expect as both of them are from the same Clan. She thought, as long as he is happy, she could be happy as well. Although, seeing him being happy without her by his side, made her feel uneasy.  
>Hinata would often not leave her house, skipped training and talked less to her family. Everyone was worried as to why that was.<br>When she turned 18, her father decided that she should get married. Only the man that he thought would be worthy enough for her daughter had to be chosen. Of course, it had to be one of the Hyuga Clan.  
>"Hinata, you understand that as a Hyuga, you must not get yourself engaged to other Clans. In order to protect the secret of the Byakugan, your husband must be one of us."<br>Hiashi was a strict father to his children, but of course he loved them more than anything. He chose Hanabi to become his successor as he saw how much potential was in her, while Hinata may had improved rapidly, but could still not compete with her sister.  
>"I… understand… father…" she looked down and accepted her father's decision without any resistance. What did it matter anymore? Naruto was already engaged. Whoever she ended up with, it wouldn't change anything.<p>

Later, it was finally announced who Hinata-sama's husband would be. The majority of the Hyugas had expected Hiashi-sama to pick _him_. He was a close student of his and also someone he had entrusted the leadership to during the War.  
>"N-Neji-nii-san?" the girl asked surprised.<br>"Yes, Neji will become your husband. It's decided." the Clan Leader looked his daughter in the eyes with a stern expression.  
>"… I see." She quietly responded and looked down, sinking in thoughts.<br>Out of all the Clan members, Hiashi chose his brother's son and believed he would make a splendid partner for his child. Throughout the years, Neji and Hinata grew closer. He helped her with her training, supported her when she set a new goal. He was loyal to her as no-one ever was before.

On the day of the ceremony, only close Clan members were invited. The event itself did not last long. Hiashi had a short speech before he gave his daughter to the groom, congratulating the two of their marriage and wishing them the best for the future.  
>Neji's opinion about the marriage was not much different from Hinata's. It didn't really matter who would be his bride. If that's how Lord Hiashi sees things to be fit, then everyone in the Clan has to go along.<br>Hanabi was also present at her sister's wedding. She realized Hinata was being very quiet during the Ceremony, not exchanging a single word with her family _or_ Neji. It was obvious that she felt uncomfortable.  
>"Nee-san, is everything alright?" asked the young kunoichi.<br>"Hanabi…"  
>The girl lifted her head to look at her sister and saw how much worried she was. It's not like she was dissatisfied with her father's choice, since she and Neji came along very well, but in her heart she had still the thought of Naruto.<br>"..It's.. nothing.. I-I feel better now!" she smiled at Hanabi and patted her arm. It was the first time she smiled after long.  
>Her wedding dress was a beautiful white kimono with two layers of cloth at the bottom and a golden ribbon around the waist. She had her hair up and decorated with traditional hair needles on which flowers were depicted. She had an enchanting image at that night. Even Neji couldn't take his eyes off her for a second. He studied every single characteristic of her face. Her eyes, her lips, her nose… Everything on her was so perfect.<br>He didn't lie to himself anymore about his feelings. He realized it long ago, that he had fallen in love with her. He felt ashamed of that for a long time, until recently, when Hiashi announced his marriage with the girl. On the inside he was more than happy, but then again, he had his doubts. Would he be a worthy husband for Hinata? Would he meet to her expectations? Would he be able to bless her with children? Those were questions he was killing himself with for several nights before.

"Hinata-sama." He stood before the entrance of the couple's new home, looking with doubtful eyes at his wife.  
>She had already entered and taken off her shoes. Turning back at the sound of his voice, she asked him what was wrong.<br>"I just wanted to know… Do you regret it?" he couldn't look her directly in the eyes while asking her that. He was also afraid of what her answer might be.  
>"Neji-nii-san… Before we begin our life together, I will remind you that this marriage was my father's decision, not mine…" she said as she was holding the edges of her kimono, not wanting to dirty it.<br>"…However, I was glad…" she smiled.  
>He gasped in surprise and looked up to face her.<br>"I do not regret becoming your wife… Maybe it would be different if it was someone else, but I reassure you that you are a very dear person to me. I'm also quite honored." Her eyes were focused on him, watching his shocked reaction as she talked.  
>"Hinata…sama…"<br>He didn't expect her to be that kind to him. He thought… she would be angry and frustrated. Fortunately, Lady Hinata was an understanding person. That's why everyone in the Clan treated her with most gratefulness.  
>He stepped inside and followed his wife into the newlyweds' house.<p>

She opened the door to their bedroom and stood under its frame.  
>"Neji-nii-san…" she said with a shyly tone.<br>"C-Come in… please…"  
>The girl turned around and made her way to their double bed, unsure how to act in front of him at this situation.<br>"H-Hinata-sama, I don't think-"  
>"It's ok…" she interrupted him sharply.<br>"You don't have to worry."  
>She sat down on the silky and white colored bed sheets, sweeping over them with her hand to feel the cloth's softness.<br>He approached her with hesitant steps, unsure if Hinata was really being serious… or not.  
>He sat right next to her, the sheets being pushed downwards. He was so close to her at that moment. She was so beautiful…<br>"Don't be scared, Neji-nii-san…" she looked at the man with those bright white eyes of hers. They seemed to be shining in the dark. She took his palm with both of her hands and stared in his eyes.  
>"You… are allowed to touch me…" she whispered to him.<br>"Lady Hinata!…" his body was shaking in nervousness. He gulped and tried to look straight at her.  
>"You don't have to do this if you're not ready. I can wait for as long as you like me to.."<br>His voice was a bit shaky. She felt how anxious he was. Naturally, as it was so sudden. She was a bit nervous herself. She smiled and replied to her husband in a juvenile mien.  
>"Aren't we married now? You don't have to wait. Like I said before… If it's you, then I'm absolutely fine with how things are. Trust me…"<br>He was caught off guard with that smile just now. He sighed and held her hand smiled as well.  
>"Alright…"<br>He leaned forward and their foreheads slightly touched, looking into each other's eyes.

Hinata slowly closed her eye lids and placed her arms around Neji's neck. His hands were stroking her back very gently and when he closed his eyes he breathed in her scent. She smelled like white iris flowers. The guests on the wedding brought a whole pot of these. They were said to bring good luck, especially to the bride. He begun to take out the flower-patterned needles in her hair and with each needle he removed, a hair strain fell down. Her fingers were gliding through his long brown hair, brushing it blandly. Their lips collided for the first time as she pushed his head towards herself.

His hands were stroking her shoulder and reaching her neck. His lips went down from her cheek to her collarbone and he kissed her soft and white skin. She raised her head and looked at the ceiling as his hands were slowly undressing her from her kimono.  
>"<em>Ah..<em>!" she gasped and clenched her teeth.  
>He looked at her blushing face and pulled her back to lay her down. Her blue-ish shining hair covered the pillow she had placed her head on and a few of Neji's strains touched her cheeks. The room was quite dark, only the moonlight from outside broke through the window. But that was enough for him to see her face. She had that innocent look, like she always has.<p>

He carefully went his hand down her shoulder and stroke her half-naked body. Raising his upper body, he begun to undress himself as well.  
>He stroke her chest with his lips and gently patted her leg with his right arm. Giving her a quick kiss on the neck, she moaned and reached the back of his head once again, clenching her fingers to hold his hair tightly.<br>"Neji… nii… san…"  
>"Shh…" he whispered into her ear and smirked.<p>

She closed her eyes as he lowered himself and started going down her body, his hands touching everywhere.  
>She dug her finger nails into the bed sheets and leaned back, trying not to scream too loud when she felt his presence so intensely.<br>"N-Neji… _Aghhh~_!" her voice trembled.  
>She said his name so many times…<p>

With her hair being all tangled up, she quickly lifted her upper body and reached for him, raising his head and slamming her mouth against his. She licked his lips and slightly bit them, leaving a small bruise. She played with his hair and threaded it to her finger tips.

Being together like that, they felt each other's warmth. She was like in a hypnoses. Completely loosing her senses and focusing only on_him_. Her body yearned for him immensely and she couldn't hold back.

But the night was short and alas, she fell into slumber in his arms...


End file.
